The metabolism of naturally-occurring alkylphosphonates in mammals will be investigated by radioisotopic and nutritional methodology. P31 NMR will be used to investigate the distribution of phosphonates in biological materials and to study lipid-lipid and lipid-protein interactions in lipoprotein systems. Studies on the possible correlation between lipid and protein synthesis in bacteria will be continued.